


Bender Hearts

by scrltvizh



Series: Linzin One-Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Canon Compliant, F/M, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Teenage Lin, Teenage Tenzin, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrltvizh/pseuds/scrltvizh
Summary: Su finds something private of Lin's under her bed while "gathering dirty clothes."
Relationships: Aang & Lin Beifong, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Linzin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Bender Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Tenzin is 15 and Lin is 14 (ish)

For the first time in a long time, it seemed, the world was at peace. Aang looked to Katara, who looked to Toph, who looked to Lin, who looked to Tenzin, who looked to Kya. Birds chirped, the leaves rustled in the wind, and the rushing waterfall spilled out into the small lake near their campsite. But other than these sounds, no one could hear a thing. They all smiled softly to themselves, not bothering to wonder why there was this sudden and wonderful peacefulness, just thankful it was among them. 

Toph sprang to her feet and snapped her head in the direction of the forest. Aang gasped as a flock of frightened birds flew from the treetops which surrounded the camp. “Wait, where’s--” Toph started, worry leaking out in the sound of her voice. A sort of maniacal laughter erupted from the wood, cutting her off, and everyone dropped what they were doing and prepared themselves. It was quiet and far-away sounding at first, but quickly became louder and louder until Suyin popped into view near the treeline with something in her hand that made Lin’s cheeks turn an unbelievably dark shade of red. 

“Mom, look what I found in Lin’s room!” she sang at the top of her lungs. In her hands, she gripped a small glass jar with an airtight lid. Lin rushed her with boulders at her sides before anyone could get a good look, while Su ran as fast as she could from her older sister, cackling. “Lin wants _airbender babies,_ ” Su teased, and had been flinging rock dust over her shoulder to slow her sister down. Lin only growled, dodging Su’s lame attempt to escape as she began to bend the rock under the younger Beifong’s feet. “Shut _up_!” she barked.

Tenzin watched on wide-eyed, with a blush creeping up his neck, while Kya turned to him. “What’s Su going on about?” 

Tenzin gulped, “I have no idea,” while subconsciously pulling at his cloak collar. 

Toph let out a short, loud noise that sounded like something resembling amusement, much to Tenzin’s relief. “You’re lying.”

“You _brat_! Give it back!” Lin screamed, as she and Su zoomed past. Aang’s cloak flew over his head with the rush of it. 

Lin bent the rock upwards a few feet ahead of Su, who wasn’t able to stop in time. She gasped, tripped, and fell, the jar slipping out of her hand before she hit the ground with an “oof” followed by a very loud “OWWWWWW.” 

As the jar flew through the air, Lin watched on in horror for the inevitable shatter. The next few seconds seemed to play out in slow-motion as Katara acted quickly, bending the water from the air around the glass and engulfing it in a soft bubble. It stopped mid-air with a plop. Lin’s and Tenzin’s hearts had been racing, Toph could feel them through the ground. 

Katara looked at the two curiously before bending the jar towards her and Aang, who reached into the water bubble to retrieve the object. Su still lay on the ground, Lin a few feet farther from her, who had fallen on her stomach trying to catch it. Lin and Tenzin were completely frozen, muscles tense, hearts stopped. 

“Huh,” Aang remarked, impressed. He, Katara, and Kya stared at the jar and the force of wind captured inside it, which Tenzin had somehow managed to bend into a heart-shape. Two gusts of air wrapped around each other in a never-ending loop, which would dissipate if the jar was ever opened. 

Toph had walked up at this point, and Aang handed it to her gingerly. “Can you see it?” Katara asked, as Toph palmed the glass. 

“Kind of,” she said. “It’s a little fuzzy.” She turned to Aang and lightly slapped his arm, then handed the jar back to him. “Can you do that, Twinkletoes? Bend air in a bottle?” she teased. 

Aang chuckled. “I never even thought to try.” He turned to Tenzin and beamed, “How’d you manage this, son?” 

All eyes trained on him, his mouth slightly open, he looked to Lin and back. “Uhhh,” was all he could get out. 

Aang walked over to Lin as she got back up, dusting the dirt off her pants. “I think this belongs to you,” he smiled, and handed it to her. 

Lin took it timidly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, but said nothing. She stuffed it into her pocket and started off towards the shoreline. 

Kya turned to Tenzin. “So, what, do you have a metal heart to match?” she teased. 

He glared at her, teeth clenched, and she gasped, trying to contain her laughter. “You _do_! I was only kidding,” she chuckled. “Wait until I tell Bumi.” Tenzin looked away so she wouldn’t see him blush again. 

“ _Kya_ ,” Aang interjected. 

Tenzin grunted, heading off in Lin’s direction to catch up with her. His cloak flapped behind him in the wind.

Kya shouted “Awwwww” after them. 

“Real mature, girls,” Katara scolded. 

“ _Mom_ , Lin tripped me,” Su whined, tugging on her mother’s shirt and pointing to her dirty trousers. 

The quiet world was no longer. 

  
  



End file.
